


Nothing Else Matters

by Geminids



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Coming Out, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mikorei - Freeform, Munakata Reisi's A+ Parenting, Musical Inaccuracies, Musical References, Strip Tease, Suoh Mikoto's B- Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminids/pseuds/Geminids
Summary: What will happen when death comes between Suoh and Munakata?Continuation ofBorn To Make History





	1. Suoh's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize in advance for the slow update. ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get to participate in a Mikorei week! (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ  
> Posted in a rush ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/ for Mikorei Week 2018 (09/03 -09/09).

**August 11**

_Reisi is kissing me._ Suoh Mikoto wakes up to a pair of big, round, violet eyes staring innocently at him. He stares back, giving an open-palmed pat on the head of the baby girl sitting on his chest. Small hands repetitively hit his head from behind – Aka is imitating his father’s gesture.

“That’s not how you pat, son.” Suoh gets up, picking up Ao under one arm and Aka under the other arm, carrying both twins out of the bedroom.

“Good morning.” Munakata Reisi helps Suoh sit Aka on a high chair in the dining room.

“Morning.” Suoh buckles Ao into her high chair, making sure there are no twists in the five-point harness. Munakata smiles at how natural it has become for Suoh to get the harness right.

Breakfast is always lively at the ryokan where Munakata and Suoh have been living in, practically since Munakata introduced finger foods to the twins. Aka has now even started wanting to use utensils. Suoh personally sees no harm in letting the curious baby use a spoon, but Munakata insists on coaching his feeding sessions. Parenting is not something Munakata takes lightly – reading a parenting manual is _the_ daily essential for him. On the other hand, parenting for Suoh seems to come naturally. To outsiders, Suoh is the cool dad while Munakata is the overly expectant Asian father.

It hasn’t even been half an hour since Munakata left Suoh with the kids, already he hears suspicious laughter from another room. He quickly does the dishes and hurries to the home gym. Suoh is pulling himself up, hands gripping the pull-up bar on the top of the doorway. He looks straight at Munakata as his thighs are pressed together and his topless chest touches the bar. Then, he pauses and slowly lowers himself to a dead hang. Munakata gulps back his desire for Suoh’s muscle tone. Ao and Aka rush toward Suoh and crawl up his legs.

“That’s dangerous.” Munakata scolds Suoh who’s starting another pull up with Ao and Aka clinging to his legs. Apparently, they’d been pulling this stunt while Munakata was doing the dishes. Munakata doesn’t want to spook the twins with a scold, so he turns toward them with a relaxed happy face, patiently scooping them up then putting them down in the playpen. Once they settle down and play on their own, Munakata goes back to lecture Suoh about child safety. Suoh is standing in the opposite direction, wiping sweat off his face.

“Mikoto, I’d appreciate it if you don’t put my children in dang- ”

“Our.” Suoh turns around facing Munakata. “They’re mine, too.”

Munakata doesn’t finish his sentence, eyes darting to the beads of sweat on Suoh’s sun-kissed skin. Suoh follows Munakata’s eye movements and smirks smugly. He’s bulked up from the intense workout regimen – all thanks to the sex ban Munakata has imposed. Jerking off used to be good enough but since he took Munakata’s virginity, it’s no substitute for Munakata’s ass. He has to settle for a metabolically grueling workout as a release. In the past, he would never do something as troublesome as working out. He boxed only when he felt like it. But hey now, it’s not so bad, considering Munakata is hot for his bod.

**August 12**

No one ever warned Suoh about the battles of getting kids to sleep. He loves his kids but the extra snuggles and countless bedtime stories can sure take a toll on him. He needs refreshment and Munakata serves his purpose just fine. Although the sex ban is still in effect, tonight like every other night Suoh is going to try his luck. He gets on the bed, creeping up on Munakata who’s drowning himself in work. He moves his hand gently over Munakata’s thigh and kisses his back, which gets Munakata’s attention. Munakata could try to put up a fight but he’s learned one too many times that it would be useless. The best way to win his way out of Suoh’s horniness is to give in. Suoh can only do so much after the kids wear him out with their bedtime rituals – the exact reason why Munakata delegates him the task. The only catch is Munakata has to endure Suoh’s endless foreplay. The redhead _loves_ to take his sweet time trying new tricks with his cheeky fingers or playful mouth. It takes all Munakata’s willpower to resist when Suoh kisses all over his back and runs his wet lips along Munakata’s spine, slowly making his way toward Munakata’s shoulder. Once Suoh is satisfied with the love mark on Munakata’s shoulder, he slumps into the bed. Munakata gives Suoh a goodnight kiss with a winning smile.

**August 13**

“…day.” Suoh opens his eyes as Munakata leans over to plant a kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday.” Munakata repeats.

“Mmm. Where are the kids?” Suoh reaches out a hand to Munakata who’s hovering from behind the futon.

“Outside, their favorite person is here.”

“Heh, thought I was their favorite.” Suoh furrows his brows, hand on the back of Munakata’s neck.

“Evidently, Anna is more favorable than the Red King.” The grip on Munakata’s neck loosens, giving him a chance to get away and get ready for work.

“Not a king.” Suoh says in a teasing voice. “I’m a birthday boy today.” He gets up, sitting up sleepily in the futon. “So, where’s my birthday present?”

“Would the birthday boy care to wash his face and brush his teeth?” Munakata requests.

“Clean freak.” Suoh slurs, moving sluggishly toward the bathroom.

“A birthday present is in order.” Munakata retorts.

When Suoh gets back, however, Munakata is already dressed in SCEPTER 4 uniform. The Red King heaves a frustrated sigh knowing he won’t be getting what he’s expected. The Blue King and he have different expectations about what a birthday present is after all.

Hearing the sigh, Munakata throws a shirt at half-naked Suoh. The redhead has been sleeping bare-chested in hope to seduce his blue-haired lover. “Be a good boy and put this on.”

The smell of fresh linen is comfy and Suoh suddenly feels obedient. It’s times like these when he appreciates the beauty of domesticity. Just as he’s about to button up, Munakata gives another order.

“Sit.”

Suoh gets a little, _just_ a little irritated but he’s more curious where this is going. He sits on the chair by the nightstand, shifting the chair to face Munakata. What happens next is beyond expectation.

Munakata voluntarily takes off his trousers, then ever so slowly lifts the bottom of his uniform coat, gradually exposing his thighs and _wait a minute… Reisi, he… shaved_ , Suoh gulps. When the curtain rises, the star of the show makes an appearance – that is…

 “You shaved your pubes?” Suoh gulps for the second times before smirking in amusement.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Munakata’s face is beet red. Being seen by those lustful eyes, all composure seems to escape his body.

“Ya know I am.” Suoh’s regular morning wood grows into a raging boner.

“Good.” Munakata swiftly puts his trousers back on. “That is the only birthday present you’ll get. Good day, I’m late for work.” He says, hurriedly leaving the bedroom.

“….”

 _Take care_ is the only response Suoh can think of with his dick painfully hard.

_Double, double, this, this_

_Double, double, that, that_

 “Oi, what’s with all this noise?” Suoh yells from the patio. Apparently Kushina is teaching Ao how to play a hand clapping game at the front yard. Meanwhile, Totsuka is trying to get Aka’s attention, which is directed unwaveringly at Kushina.

“Morning, King!” He gladly yells back.

Suoh comes over, intending to sit Aka on his lap but the kid shrieks and pushes him away, clinging to Kushina instead.

“This one hates me.” Suoh sighs at the rejection.

“That’s not it, Mikoto.” Kushina caresses Aka’s cheek, which instantly calms him down. This earns her a new respect from Totsuka, who’s been bending over backward trying to befriend Aka. The kid resembles his king so much, Totsuka can’t help wanting to make some sort of connection with the ten-month old – silly as it is.

“What is it, then?” Suoh gives a small whine. Fatherhood can sure soften even the toughest man, or maybe Suoh is just feeling miserable on his birthday – being rejected both by his lover and now by his own son.

“How do I put this? Uhm, you know I was there when he was born, right?” Kushina asks carefully so not to open a bad memory. She knows how much Suoh regrets not being there for Munakata.

“Right.” Suoh does regret it. He turns his eyes to his daughter who’s sitting there watching everything like a well-trained little cat, then back to his son who looks unimpressed by his father’s behavior.

“I guess I was the first person he saw.” Kushina continues, still carefully. “So, it’s like he imprinted on me.” At this, Totsuka laughs his head off. It’s not everyday he gets a potential bully material.

“Happy birthday, Mikoto!” Kusanagi shouts out, coming from the backyard with Yata tagging along whose face beaming up like a puppy about to reunite with his owner. Kusanagi hands his king an extra large gift box neatly wrapped in red. Suoh raises an eyebrow in suspicion. Judging from Kusanagi’s level of perversion, a box this big could be filled with a selection of sex toys that he and Munakata are not in dire need right now.

“I helped him wrap it.” Kushina convinces Suoh, having sensed his suspicion. Kusanagi couldn’t have asked Kushina for help if he’d filled the box with non-kid-friendly stuff.

Suoh idly unwraps his present and takes out a pair of boxing gloves, recognizing the Kanji-written “peregrine falcon” logos right off the bat.

“Missed ‘em?” Kusanagi smiles watching his buddy throw a hook in the air with the boxing gloves on. Suoh’s core muscles tighten as he robustly swings his right arm.

“I see you been working out. You know what the guys at HOMRA call you?” Kusanagi holds back a chuckle. Suoh doesn’t bother listening, too busy practicing his boxing techniques.

His uppercuts catch Aka’s attention. His baby son is calling out “Dada! Dada!”, which encourages him to show off even more.

“Cock diesel.” Kusanagi sneers while Kushina covers Ao’s ears to protect the little girl from such vulgarity.

“We got you some other stuff, Mikoto-san.” Yata points at the backyard over his shoulder with a thumb.

“Heh.” Suoh scoffs. He takes off the boxing gloves, leaving them for Aka to play with. The Red King then leads the way to the backyard followed by HOMRA’s second in command and vanguard, who earlier have set up a brand new electric guitar in front of the home gym with Totsuka’s help. Suoh isn’t exactly a guitar pro, but he appreciates high-quality instruments, such as this 112v axe he’s now holding with deep respect. Next to it is a black combo amplifier. “You better not fucking rob a bank for all this.”

Kusanagi laughs it off. “Anything for you, Mikoto.”

“Now you can work on playing clean.” Totsuka appears from the front yard.

“Ain’t you supposed to babysit my kids?” Suoh is about to go back to the twins before Totsuka tells him.

“Anna’s still with them.” He grins teasingly. “Plus, their mom’s back. Apparently today’s someone’s birthday.”

Suoh gets back to his seat on the wooden floor, keyed up to try out his new guitar. He plugs the guitar into the pedal tuner – the amp works its magic making it easier to hear the strings and tune them. Muting his palm, he goes e B G D A E and repeats the riff four times, each with growing confidence.

Being the one fluent in English, Kusanagi vocalizes the next riff.

_Go on and save yourself_

_And take it out on me_

_Go on and save yourself_

_And take it out on me, yeah!_

“Sick! You been practicing, Mikoto-san?” Yata practically squeals, fangirl style.

“You didn’t know? Lo and behold, the new hottest rock star in town – the Third and Red King Suoh Mikoto!” Kusanagi does his king the honors of explaining to Yata how abstinence drove the poor man to be a regular at the underground bar near the train station outside Ashinaka High School, and since the bar owner is an acquaintance of Kusanagi’s, Suoh has been given a free pass in exchange for his solo guitar performance every Friday night. From a business standpoint, having a king rock alternative metal on a weekend is profitable as the Red King brings in more customers, _especially_ female customers whose existence at the bar used to be slim to none.

“Which pickup? Invader or Distortion?” Suoh is meaning to ask Totsuka but finds the younger man missing.

“Changing the pickups will change the tone but your current amp isn’t gonna do them justice.” Kusanagi answers with poise to which Suoh responds with narrowed eyes, but the bartender doesn’t deter. “I may not look it but I play the bass, so I know this kind of shit.”

“Since when?” Suoh chooses to disacknowledge Kusanagi’s prior advice and starts a random guitar strumming.

“Misaki, get my bass in the car.” Kusanagi orders, which Yata obeys no questions asked.

 _This asshole_ , Suoh rolls his eyes.

Within a moment, Yata is back with a bass guitar. Kusanagi doesn’t waste time and hits the keys G D A E twice while humming a verse. “Sound familiar?”

Suoh easily catches up.

Em                         D               C

  _Never opened myself this way_

Em                                 D       C

  _Life is ours, we live it our way_

Em                         D                 C

  _All these words I don't just say_

G         B7              Em

  _And nothing else matters_

In the meantime, Totsuka catches Munakata eavesdropping. The revelation of where Suoh has been sneaking off on Friday nights seems to upset him.

“Excuse my language, Blue King, but why don’t you stop being a hard ass and give Mikoto his reward already?”

Hearing this Munakata clenches his jaw. He _did not_ like Totsuka Tatara back then and he still holds grudges against the carefree man for God knows what. Okay, it’s obvious that Munakata is jealous, he’s always been but he’ll admit it over his dead body. “You are excused. Now, if you will excuse me.” He strides out the room but his foot comes to a halt as Totsuka flings an arm over Munakata’s stiff shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry.” Totsuka casually laughs. “How can I be of your service?”

“Totsuka-kun.” Munakata tries to keep a level head. “I know you are fond of my children and I appreciate it. However, my private life is a different matter altogether.”

“Have you tried condoms?” Totsuka asks offhandedly, completely ignorant of Munakata’s discomfort.

“How rude of you to ask. For your information, we have made an effort to use protection but with his aggressive aura, it was a waste.” Munakata nearly snaps.

“Try the Extra Safe. They come with extra lubrication.” It’s Kusanagi’s turn to harass Munakata. The older man leans against the wall having listened half of Totsuka and Munakata’s exchanges. He understands where Munakata is coming from. When the male pregnancy fiasco happened, he and Awashima were among the first ones to know, or rather to be let know by the Gold King who was _not_ thrilled about the mess at all. Surely, the Blue King does not wish for a repeat.

Munakata honestly doesn’t know why he even bothers to entertain these two red clansmen but he confides in them. “We did try…” He has to pause to conceal the blush that’s starting to form on his pale white cheeks.

“And??” Totsuka and Kusanagi ask in unison, urging Munakata to continue.

“It… broke.” Munakata answers inaudibly with a soft blush.

“Holy shit! And they say _I’m_ a maniac?” Kusanagi breaks out in laughter.

“Who’s a maniac?” Suoh enters the dining room where Kusanagi and Totsuka are giggling nonstop as opposed to Munakata who dashes out of the room in embarrassment. Suoh quickly grabs his arm to stop him. “Hey.” He says, leaning for a kiss. Munakata flicks his forehead.

The couple then head to the bedroom where Ao and Aka are taking an afternoon nap. Munakata gives Suoh what appears to be a ring box. Suoh eagerly opens it and finds a men-size ring.

“I cannot give you my mother’s ring since she passed it to my brother who gave it to his wife.” Munakata explains, spinning the ring Suoh put on his pinky finger when he proposed – the same ring Suoh’s father presented to his mother long before he perished in the Kagutsu Crater incident. Munakata can only imagine the agony the woman must feel to have his only son become the Red King’s successor.

Munakata is so lost in deep thought, he doesn’t realize Suoh moving closer. The ring Munakata gave fits on Suoh’s index finger. Munakata leans his cheek contentedly into that same, warm, protective hand where the ring is worn.

Tonight he’ll dream of the new hottest rock star in town.

[Suoh Creeping Up On Munakata](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/06/d1/8106d1841a3c3f8c120cad8bb1f54ac7.jpg)

[Suoh Leaving A Love Mark On Munakata](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b1/3d/fe/b13dfea4750ca7a14add63a19ebac5c7.jpg)

[Munakata Giving Suoh A Goodnight Kiss](https://static.zerochan.net/K.Project.full.1720744.jpg)

[Munakata Giving Suoh A Birthday Kiss](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a0/56/33/a0563353241f8c1844c067e0a9883177.jpg)

[Munakata Giving Suoh A Show](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/bd/8a/47bd8a347447cb9faa41ba137292b7ed.jpg)

[Rock Star In Munakata's Dream](https://orig00.deviantart.net/5914/f/2014/061/c/2/140227_by_hueyo-d78m0gd.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't sleep to get this chapter done, but the thought of Suoh and Kusanagi jamming was enough to keep me up all night. (♡‿♡)♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪


	2. Munakata's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✯ℋᵅᵖᵖᵞ ℬⁱʳᵗᑋᵈᵃᵞ✯ Munakata Reisi!

**August 30**

“Where you goin’?” Suoh spots Munakata clothed in his blue trench coat.

“Work.” Munakata slips his feet into knee-high black boots without looking at the man behind him. He can feel the Red King’s strong objection to him going to work on a weekend. Sundays are supposed to be family time. “There has been an emergency.”

“More emergency than _this_?” Suoh directs his eyes to the two toddlers hiding behind his legs. One of them is red-faced crying, eyes squinted shut.

“I’m sorry.” Munakata bends down, lifting Aka off of the bedroom floor and holding him close. “I will make sure to be back soon.”

“You really gotta go?” Suoh is still trying to keep Munakata from going while carrying Ao on his hip. The baby girl may look still but her face is trembling.

Munakata breathes out. _Must they make it difficult?_ “It’s a Risk 4 Strain. You know the drill.”

“They got Saru. The kid can handle it.” Suoh nags, making Ao scrunch her face.

“If you’re referring to Fushimi-kun, he _is_ handling it as we speak. My presence is required for detainment purposes.” Munakata steps closer and sighs in Suoh’s ears. “I apologize for the sudden urgency. I know you have plans with your clansmen.”

“It ain’t about me. It’s the kids. They got me all weekdays but only get to see you at weekends.” Suoh protests. Aka is starting to cry again.

Munakata cannot have both his baby son and baby daddy throw tantrums while across town the public needs his protection. He purposely seals Suoh’s mouth with a kiss before the redhead can declare another protest. “I’ll be back.” Munakata says softly, a string of saliva forming between his lips and Suoh’s. The kiss quiets Suoh down, which results in soothing their two babies. “Soon.” Munakata adds, swiping his tongue over Suoh’s lips.

Unfortunately it’s not soon before he can come home. The said Strain turns out to be a Beta type, so powerful that Munakata has to dispatch the Special Operations Squad. He could handle the teenage-looking Strain himself so he could go back to the comfort of his lover and two children soon, but SCEPTRE 4 Captains are expected to follow protocols.

“We will advance with sword in hand for our cause is pure!” Munakata commands, his lady lieutenant following in order.

“Men, draw your swords!”

With an extra squad and the Blue King’s aura, the Beta Strain is subdued without difficulty. _Strange_ , Munakata muses. Whereas before he was causing so much trouble even to Fushimi who possesses blue and red aura, now he surrenders rather too readily.

“Captain, we are ready for detainment.” Awashima reports.

Munakata dismisses all strange thoughts and decides to carry on with the next procedures. By the time he’s back from ANNEX 4, the sun has set.

“Would you like me to drive you home, captain?” Akiyama Himori offers.

“Thank you but I have to decline your kind offer. You must stand by as the acting captain.” Munakata doesn’t feel like driving himself, so he takes the train home after changing his uniform coat to a casual one in his office.

As expected from a Sunday train ride, it’s enlivened by youngsters and single ladies buzzing about their weekends with excitement. Munakata remains seated with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

“Hey, hey. How hot was that guitar guy from the bar last time?” says a young lady sitting across from him. No one is standing between them, so Munakata can hear her loud and clear.

“OMG, he’s like the ultimate sex god! Hashtag my new religion!” The lady next to her squeals with a high-pitched voice that turns people’s heads.

“I know, right?” Her lady friend agrees as excitedly.

“Uhm, excuse me. Are you talking about the underground bar _Chika_?” Another lady and her friend approaches. The name of the bar rings a bell to Munakata – something Kusanagi has mentioned before.

“Yes, that’s the one.” The squealing lady answers which is taken as an invitation to a conversation by the two new comers. They four ladies are now sitting next to each other.

“We’ve recently become regulars at the bar but we only come on Friday nights.” One of the new comers says.

“Ohh, I so know why! It’s that new guitarist, right?” The lady across from Munakata guesses and she guesses right judging from the sparkles in their eyes.

“Oh. My. God. We should totally make a Line group and go there together!”

“Yass!!” One lady snaps her fingers twice.

Munakata searches the internet on his PDA for the so-called bar. The search results confirm his suspicions when images of his one and only Suoh Mikoto come up.

As to why Munakata is standing in front of a bar, looking rather out of place in a designer coat, he has no idea. The conversation he heard during the train ride gives him a headache. He always has a headache when he gets overly jealous and with Suoh it’s _never_ just regular jealousy. It’s always excessive, head-throbbing, why-am-I-doing-this-to-myself jealousy. So, he thought a drink or two might help. But why did he come to this specific bar again?

“OMG, he’s like super hot! I can’t even!” A girly scream catches Munakata’s ear. Two teenage girls are giggling at a flyer with Suoh’s picture on it. _Why, of course._ He’s shirtless in the picture. Munakata would like to think that the picture was taken without Suoh knowing because it doesn’t seem he was looking at the camera. _Perhaps he was changing and someone took a candid photo, then the bar owner decided it would be good for advertisement?_ Munakata tries to keep a positive outlook but _God, my head aches_. He rubs his temple then goes in for a drink.

When Munakata returns home, it’s past 8 in the evening. Suoh is somehow wearing an apron in the kitchen. Munakata sneaks up and hugs him from behind.

“Oh.” Suoh turns around. “Welcome home. I just fed the kids.”

“You… you’re no… not… angry?” Munakata mumbles in between hiccups.

“Nope. Heard everything from Misaki.”

Munakata furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Saru told Yata who told me.” Suoh explains. Munakata is still making a confused face. “About the Strain? Hey, what’s with you?” Suoh wrinkles his nose, thinking he smells alcohol.

“I’mmmm… mmm… disa… p-pointed.” Munakata’s head droops limply, hands still encircling Suoh’s waist.

“Of what?” Suoh tugs Munakata’s chin and sniffs at the blue-haired man. It is indeed alcohol that he smells. “What the hell? You’re dru– mmph.” Suoh is cut off by Munakata’s abrupt kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of Suoh’s mouth.

“Disappointed because this should be a naked apron.” Munakata is back to being coherent. The kiss seems to sober him a bit. He walks away and goes to the bedroom. Suoh is giddy. It’s not just alcohol he smells. He also smells _opportunity_.

“Suoh… Come here.” Munakata says in the most inviting way, his satin shirt partially unbuttoned.

 _Damn,_ drunk Munakata addressing Suoh in his last name kind of ruins the mood because now he feels like it’s not his lover Reisi talking, but it’s Munakata the Blue King – Captain of SCEPTRE 4 – the opposing clan.

“Thought you said no booze in the house.” Suoh climbs into the bed, setting aside the glass of liquor Munakata was holding.

“Hmm.” Munakata smiles seductively in response.

Suoh snaps in an instant, turning Munakata around and pinning him so he can freely pulls his shirt up, exposing his smooth, milky back – perfect canvas for love bites. Munakata can struggle all he wants but drunk Munakata is no match for the Red King in heat tonight.

**October 1**

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear drunkard…_ [Munakata opens his eyes]

 _Happy birthday to you!_ [Suoh kisses Munakata on the lips]

“Was I drunk last night?” Munakata slowly gets up, a sharp pain spreading to the top of his head.

“You sure were.” Suoh messages Munakata temples.

“Did you, uhm, do something to me?” Munakata blushes.

“I changed your clothes.” Suoh anwers short.

“And?”

“You passed out.”

“…”

“I didn’t screw you. You’re welcome.”

Munakata supposes Suoh is telling the truth because his bottom doesn’t feel sore at all. “Too bad.” He grins. “Last night was your chance.”

Suoh blinks twice before finally catching on to what Munakata said. While Munakata is in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face to wash away the hangover, Suoh stays in the bed languidly staring at the ceiling. _Last night was my chance, huh?_ Even after Munakata is finished dressing up, the redhead is still drifting off cursing his own luck. He hazily walks up to Munakata and holds the bluenette tightly from behind, refusing to let go.

“Mikoto?”

“… I’ll come get you today.” Suoh whispers, too soundlessly for Munakata to hear.

Basically since Munakata left for work, Suoh has been lazing around, caring only to check the time. It’s 11 in the morning yet his twin babies are more active than him.

“King, you’re living the life! The kitchen is being decorated. Tatara is baking the cake. While your men are running around, their king takes a nap the whole time. Your humble folks await your next order.” Kusanagi gives a slight bow as a mock. Aka who’s piggyback-riding the tall man laughs hysterically at the movement.

The Red King has a more important thing in mind. Instead of giving the Iromegane the satisfaction of responding to his ever-so-lame speech, Suoh goes for his motorbike in the garage. He knows Munakata won’t like the idea of the opposing king showing up unannounced in the middle of a busy Monday at SCEPTRE 4 headquarters, which the Red King once moderately destroyed in attempt to declare his love to the then-oblivious-but-equally-in-love Blue King. Fushimi was even prepared to file a restraining order – _The Red King (Suoh Mikoto) is to stay away within 300 feet from Tsubaki-mon and that all contact to the Blue King (Munakata Reisi), whether it be by telephone, text, email, or even delivery of motherfucking_ (Fushimi actually included the word in the file) _flowers or other kinds of gifts, be prohibited; if the Red King becomes aware that the Blue King is within the aforementioned protective zone, he is to remove his damn, useless ass_ (oh yes, Fushimi wrote this) _from the location_. What a shame that his love-struck captain chose to shrug it off. But then again, Suoh is called a barbarian for a reason. Heck, he’s just gonna waltz into the headquarters, kidnap their captain, and give the haters a middle finger.

“Going somewhere, Mikoto-san?” Yata runs after him to the ryokan entrance. Anna walks behind him, holding Ao at the front of her body. Suoh hits the brakes and uses the kickstand to keep the bike upright while he bids his daughter goodbye.

“Dada’s gonna get mommy. You be a good girl.” He ruffles Ao’s dark blue hair.

“She’s _always_ been a good girl.” Kushina smiles fondly at Ao.

“Because she has Anna and me, don’t you Ao-chan?” Ao’s tiny face is lovingly squished by Yata.

Suoh glances at the patio where Aka is sitting buckled up in a stroller. Kusanagi fakes a smile for Totsuka who’s singing “Itsy Bitsy Spider” with a thick Japanese accent. _Heh_ , the Red King jeers but is secretly grateful for having such good people as clansmen. He squeezes his daughter’s cheek, then kick-starts his motorbike.

Because Suoh deliberately takes the long way to Tsubaki-mon, it’s already past noon when he reaches the gateway. He pulls out his cell phone, takes a selfie of him pretending to break the white bricks with red aura, and sends it to Munakata with the caption “Come out, come out wherever you are.”

Inside, Munakata is reviewing documents on the Beta Strain that SCEPTRE 4 has locked up in the jailhouse when his PDA flashes a text message with the name “Good In Bed Barbarian”. Back then it was his ringtone and now it’s the contact info. Honestly, how does Suoh manage to guess Munakata’s password and hack his gadget? The Blue King widens his eyes in shock from the image attached to the text message. A sexually frustrated Red King could put an end to Tsubaki-mon in a flash, for good this time. It’s highly impossible to be granted another budget for a building reconstruction after a major restoration they just had two years ago – courtesy of the Red King. Munakata takes a deep breath and replies the text message by sharing the location of a secret passage leading to his office, which was specifically constructed because he’d predicted this sort of thing would happen. He tries to insert the most playful caption he can think of. _Catch me if you can_. A reply comes almost immediately. _Challenge accepted_.

Suoh is always associated with the word “lazy” but when it comes to Munakata, the redhead will go the extra mile, although it involves repressing the urge to not smash the brick walls in this stupid labyrinth he’s getting through. When he finally makes it to the end point, a collapsible wall similar to those in the jailhouse activates and opens the way to Munakata’s office. Suoh walks in while Munakata sits still.

“Caught you.” Suoh spins Munakata’s swivel office chair against the desk.

“What can I do for you, Suoh Mikoto?”

“You can kiss me for a start.” Suoh leans over, placing his hands on either side of the chair.

“It’s still my working hours.” Munakata plays hard to get.

“It’s your birthday.” Suoh leans even closer.

“It isn’t the time nor the place to do such a thing.”

“It’s your birthday.”

  _This is a waste of time_ , Munakata switches their positions by force so Suoh is now sitting and Munakata is standing towering him.

“Precisely, it _is_ my birthday. Therefore, _you_ should be the one who gives me a kiss.” Munakata cups Suoh’s face. Suoh pulls him closer. As their lips graze over each others, Munakata opens his mouth to make way for Suoh’s tongue. Munakata is trembling with anticipation but Suoh keeps his movements slow, lightly brushing his lips then swiping the tip of his tongue over Munakata’s lower lip. The motion is so smooth that Munakata dives straight into a full-on French kiss. Suoh opens his eyes for a moment to see what Munakata looks like in the throes of passion. He looks so precious and fuckable. Vague ideas like “office sex” and “desk sex” fill Suoh’s mind. He’s contemplating the latter when the door is opened and a firm voice of a woman reverberates throughout the room.

“Captain?” Awashima keeps one hand on the door handle as she carries a pile of documents with her other hand. “Please excuse the intrusion. I took the liberty of coming in because you didn’t seem to hear my knocking at the door.” She hears no response and there is no sign of her captain either. _Has he gone out?_ She closes the door keeping in mind to hand in the documents later. Thoughts about how odd the position of his captain’s chair is cross her mind.

Behind the chair, her captain and the opposing king resume their kissing session. That is until Suoh’s cell phone vibrates. The two kings pull apart for the Red King to read the text message he’s just received which, by the look of his face, seems important.

From: Not Adolf Hitler

It’s all set.  

“Time to hit the road.” He drags Munakata out of the office through the secret passage.

“Wait, Mikoto.”

Suoh keeps walking.

“I said, wait.” Munakata brings them both to a standstill. “Where are your manners? You came uninvited, interrupted my work, and now you’re taking me to God knows where! Honestly, you are going to cause me to lose my job sooner or later!”

Suoh pulls Munakata into a warm embrace, glimmers of red aura lighting up the dark path. “Trust me.”

Were this to happen in the past, the Blue King would resist with all his might. But two kids later, he’s learned to trust the Red King because at the end of the day he’s who Munakata comes home to.

They make their way hand in hand out of the passage and go on a motorbike ride. Suoh reduces the speed as a turn approaches and then the bike comes to a stop.

“We’re here.” Suoh lets Munakata get off before putting his bike on the centerstand.

Munakata evaluates their surroundings. There is nothing special other than the fact that it’s a highway with low shrubs and grass planted in the base of the strip. “Why are we here?”

“This is where I fell in love with you.” Suoh says, leaning against the static motorbike.

Munakata has a quick glance at the environment and recalls nothing memorable. “I have no memory of this place.”

“There.” Suoh points someplace where the grass is thick. “You beat me down. But I won.”

“How?” Munakata’s interest is piqued.

“I groped your ass.”

“Typical.”

“You smelled good.” Suoh runs his fingers through Munakata’s hair then uses the same hand to point at the sky.

An airship banner that reads “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUNAKATA REISI ♥ MARRY ME” is flying in the sky above them.

At first Munakata thinks _Great, now the whole city knows_. But as he turns around to criticize the man behind him for orchestrating such over-the-top method of birthday wishing/marriage proposal, Munakata’s heart thumps. Suoh is gazing at him with so much love in his amber eyes that Munakata’s heart is full. The violet-eyed man reciprocates the love by locking their lips.

“You won.” Munakata whispers in Suoh’s lips.

“Told ya I did.” Suoh replies.

The love birds arrive home just before dinner.

“I’m going to check the children.” Munakata goes straight to the kids bedroom. Suoh heads for the kitchen.

Munakata can’t find Ao and Aka in their room and strangely they’re nowhere to be found. Even more strangely, the entire ryokan appears to be dim and vacant. Most of the staff are home by noon since it’s no longer operating as an inn and almost exclusively functioning as Munakata and Suoh’s temporary home. Still it’s strange for the place to be so quite at this time of day. He thought the red clansmen would still be here… He hears faint noises from the kitchen.

“Surprise!”

The lights in the kitchen are back on and Munakata is left speechless by sounds of party poppers as tiny pieces of blue confetti fly all over the room. Everyone, even the usually formal Awashima, is making festive noises with a foil party blower. Munakata is still recovering from the surprise when Suoh comes up looking all flushed with a party hat, guiding him to the dinner table. A cake with blue frosting and candles is placed on the table, but the icing on the cake is their twin babies – Ao wearing a duck onesie and Aka in a lion onesie.

“Make a wish.” Totsuka gives Munakata a nudge to blow out the candles.

“Let’s do it together.” Munakata beams at the twins, making a gesture of blowing that’s instantaneously imitated by Aka, Ao following after.

“Like the cake? I baked it.” Totsuka stands proudly beside the birthday cake.

“I do. It’s an exquisite display.” Munakata presents a genuine smile.

“I meant the taste.” Totsuka laughs. “Here, have some.” He offers Munakata a slice.

“Thank you but I try to reduce my sugar intake.” Munakata politely refuses.

“Hmm, not a sweet tooth, huh?” Totsuka speculates. “I have a proposition.” He says after a pause. “I’ll tell you a story about a certain someone _if_ you have a bite.” He shoves the slice of cake in Munakata’s face as if challenging the Blue King.

Munakata is never one to back down from a challenge. “Very well.” He scoops a spoonful and eats it.

Totsuka is satisfied. He proceeds with showing a purse-size photo album. Munakata recognizes the younger version of Kusanagi driving a car, a girl in the front seat, and Totsuka sitting at the back with a red-haired boy wearing a school uniform. The boy was sleeping, his eyes covered in a sleep mask. _Mikoto_ , Munakata speaks in a whisper.

“Izumo’s girl.” Totsuka refers to the girl in the photo. “We were on our way to the boxing national school championship. King was our school’s club captain. He always skipped school but they let him pass cuz he was a national champ.” He flips through the album, showing a photo of a group of swooning girls gathering around a school boxing rink. Two boys were boxing each other, one of them being Suoh. “This was a regular training day.”

“Mr. Popular I see.” Munakata chuckles to hide his jealousy.

“Girls just flocked to him.” Totsuka laughs in agreement. He shows another photo – a full body photo of Suoh in high school uniform that ignites fire within Munakata, his body growing hot.

“Not only girls. King also had fanboys.” Totsuka flips the photo over. “These are autographs of all the guys he saved, including mine.” He stares off into distance. “Our school was more like a den of delinquents. Strong guys always picked on nerds like me. One day I got beat up by a giant. Seriously thought I was gonna die. King came and knocked the dude down with one blow.” A smile returns to Totsuka’s face. “In the hospital I asked why he saved me. He said he was just passing by.” Totsuka laughs before ending the story. “From then on, I’ve sworn an oath to serve him.” He gives the photo to Munakata. “Please, take care of King.” He bows and takes his leave.

Munakata has newfound understanding of Totsuka and Suoh’s relationship. Unlike Kusanagi who’s forever bound by the bro code with the Red King or Yata who has blind respect for the Red King, Totsuka is the Red King’s first clansman. Totsuka found Suoh first. Munakata met him later.

As the night progresses, electric lights are replaced with tea light candles. Munakata glances around the room. Kusanagi appears to be sweet-talking Awashima, Yata is gobbling up the cake in large pieces, Kushina is holding Ao against her chest while patting her back, and Suoh is back with Aka’s favorite pillow. It’s past children bedtime. Munakata comes near Kushina who knowingly hands over his sleepy daughter. He motions Suoh to the kids bedroom. They’re on their way when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.” Munakata moves toward the door with Ao still cradled in his arms. He drapes her body over his dominant arm so he can open the door with the other hand.

“Ah, Reisi! Happy birthday!”

“Taishi onii-san?”

“Goodness gracious! I came to your apartment but you weren’t there. I went to your work and Sashimi-kun gave me this address.” The man lets himself in.

Munakata assumes his brother meant Fushimi-kun. The third in command must have detested his superiors namely Munakata and Awashima for leaving work early while he had to work overtime.

“My, my. Who’s this cutie pie?” He pokes Ao’s blushing cheek, then compares her to Munakata. “She looks like you.”

“Who is it, Reisi?” Suoh turns up after putting Aka to bed. Munakata Taishi startles at his little brother’s first name calling. Munakata Reisi breathes in and out.

“Nii-san, I’d like you to meet my partner, Suoh Mikoto.”

His brother and partner respond in chorus.

“Partner?”

“Nii-san?”

Munakata’s throat seizes up. “And this is our daughter.”

[Suoh Kisses Munakata A Happy Birthday ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a5/f6/8d/a5f68d2b81204272d032d3f3dd4fc303--k-project-twitter.jpg)

[Munakata Kissing Apron Suoh](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/47/6a/08/476a08813fbc8c627bbd42b8510d2687--k-project-mikorei-yaoi.jpg)

[Drunk Munakata](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a2/c5/fa/a2c5fa2bedb2414d0ec84393631069f8--k-project-red.jpg)

[Suoh Pulling Up Munakata's Shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/26/1f/0b/261f0ba97009dc28daa95b8349d285b2.jpg)

[Suoh Holding Munakata From Behind](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/55/6a/d2556adfd84d011536014ccfbd1d49c2.png)

[Suoh And Munakata's Kissing Session At SCEPTRE 4 HQ ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/ad/1a/e0ad1a8bbed8b45381b351af5fae15cf.jpg)

[Suoh Asking Munakata To Trust Him](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/503883034/images/14fdd271036822f2631046692116.jpg)

[Suoh And Munakata's Motorbike Ride](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3f/52/21/3f52211e694fa014cbaf3b8c10bf9174.jpg)

[Ao And Aka In Onesies](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9b/08/46/9b0846dcd04bed2af1c9e162819442fd.jpg)

[Suoh In High School Uniform](https://static.zerochan.net/Suoh.Mikoto.full.1337323.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You know it, English is not my first language. (๑•́‧̫•̀๑)


End file.
